Another World
by Charisma2
Summary: This is an alternate universe where sometime in the future Remy and Rogue are faced with meeting an unexpected foe from the future, their daughter! Do they give it all up and risk the very existance of the planet for their one and only?
1. Galaxia

Disclaimer: No, I don't own or are making any money off of any of the Marvel characters. Period.  
  
Notes: I haven't written in a while, partly due to the fact that my computer has been acting like a piece of crap, so don't kill me if this totally sucks.  
  
Rating: Pg-13 ...just because.  
  
Notes on the story: I was bored, and it's not a fully developed concept yet, I'm hoping I can make it into something awesome. This is also told in Rogue's pov.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1  
  
On the space ship Galaxia.  
My head was pounding and I didn't have a clue as to why. Scratch that. I did know why. A part of my heart was being ripped out as I sat here and watched. There was nothing I could do. It made me feel so weak, and I'm not weak.  
  
I raise a hand, pale and seemingly fragile up to my auburn and tresses, mussing them up and making the swirl of white lay atop the silken strands. Both hands on either side of me on the little cot I use as a bed, I stand and walk closer to the large window in the cabin of the ship.  
  
Bright and brilliant stars litter the view, and in the distance off to the right there's the faint glimmer of Jupiter, with the swirling storm of amber and gold that it is most famous for. On any ordinary day, the scene would be breathtaking, and one in a million. Sure, I go on these little missions all the time, but each and every picture is different.   
  
Pound. Can't get a moment's piece. The two ships in the middle of the such a scene is what has me worried. For all any outsider can tell, it's just a couple of old friends who stopped for a chat. Yeah, right. On that ship, right now is my husband. Remy Lebeau. He's been there for over an hour, and negotiations were only suppose to take thirty minutes.   
  
We're both a part of an elite group on Earth called the X-Men. The planet's finest extraterrestrial round up, clean up, and back up group.   
  
It didn't always used to be this way though. Humans used to hate us. Tried to kill us even. Other mutants too. But then something happened that changed their opinion probably forever. Funny how it takes a crisis to get people to see you're not the bad guy, huh?   
  
It was about seven years ago, we were in a battle with our one time enemy Magneto when this huge burst of light filled the sky. Anyone looking up at the sky that day was blinded forever, including our teammate Jean Grey, the rest of us it was only temporary. That flash of light was the arrival of a new race. Almost identical to our own. Just like all baddies, they wanted to take over Earth and enslave mankind as a whole. And of course, we were there to stop them. To make a long story short, "The Battle to End All Battles" was fought, we won, they lost and there were no more differences between humans and mutants. Sure it was a lot bigger than that, but going into detail now would be pointless. We didn't do it alone though, our team linked up with Magneto's Brotherhood and we all helped each other out. Lives were saved, and lives were lost, and alliances were formed. It changed every one of us. Even me.   
  
The team now consists of Professor Charles Xavier as the head, Remy Lebeau as the team captain, Me, Rogue Lebeau as second in command, Dr. Hank McCoy as our resident doctor, Scott Summers, deceased, Jean Grey, blinded, but still in action as the second most powerful telepath in the World, Jubilation Lee, Ororo Munroe, and Logan.  
  
A loud explosion jolts the ship, and I stumble, nearly falling to my knees with the surprise of it all. My eyes lift and search the space, now illuminated with rolling flames for our ship. They widen and I can feel the color draining from my face, my hands get tremors in them and I run over to the com unit that connects all of the ships.   
  
"Remy! Are ya there? Answah me, dammit!" I can tell that I'm trying to sound tough, but it isn't working, as my voice quakes with my anxiety.  
  
From behind me, the audible whoosh of the airlock door, as someone is obviously entering.  
  
***  
  
Many years ago, in the mansion.  
  
I throw a pillow at Jean's face, and it hits her squarely in the jaw, my voice rings out in a musical laugh and I shake my head, the auburn and white tresses caressing the middle of my back. "He did not get ya that!"  
  
The other girl's laugh erupts shortly after mine, and she holds the pale purple to her chest, knees curling up around it. "He did! And it didn't even fit!"  
  
Valentine's Day. Gotta love it. Jean was telling me her old stories of what Scott had gotten her. Apparently they had gotten into a huge fight and Jean had called him boring, so he went out and bought her edible underwear. Jean nearly passed out from laughing so hard. Good ol' Scotty blushed and rebounded with a handful of daisy's ...might as well stick to what he's good at.   
  
The only reason I'm being all social and buddy, buddy with Jeannie is that I need some kind of idea of what to get Remy. What do you get a guy that has everything? We've only been "officially" dating for about a month now, so what's enough? Gah, I hate this stupid holiday.   
  
"What do ya think 'bout a necklace?"  
  
Jean wrinkles her nose, of course she's comparing it to what Scott would like, so I instantly see possibilities for the decision. "I don't know. What kind?"  
  
I curl up on my side of the couch, feeling my eyes go distant as I picture that gorgeous hunk 'a Cajun, tight fitting pants, a shirt open to expose the bronze expanse of his chest...whoah, this wasn't getting me anywhere. I blink a few times and shake my head, rolling my shoulders into a small shrug. "Ah don't know."  
  
Jean wrinkles her pouty lips and stands, adjusting her tiny sleeping shorts and white tank top. She winks at me. "You'll figure something out. But knowing Remy...you'll have something to compete with."   
  
That was my signal to go. Obviously I made the red haired beauty nervous. I was used to it. The only one who wasn't squeamish around me was Remy, and sometimes that wasn't always a good thing. I was getting control of my powers, the Professor said so, and I could feel it. They just were a little temperamental sometimes.   
I hop up, no hard feelings, right? My hands fall to my sides. I still wear the elbow length gloves, though the control in my hands is almost impeccable...old habits die hard, eh? The plush, green   
terrycloth robe that Remy got me for my birthday gets tied at the waist tightly. It falls to my ankles, but the sleeves are rolled up, so I'm not worried about any extra contact that might happen. Besides, from here it's to the kitchen for a snack, and then hopefully to bed. "Thanks Jeannie, yoah right, good night girl."  
  
I don't wait for her to reply, she's probably brushing her hair out or something, I just walk to the door and open it, quietly exiting.   
  
Cool, and empty, the hall looked perfect, like something out of a movie. It was so clean. I know Xavier hires maids to clean, but I never see them. Even all the pictures are straight. It's almost eerie. My socked feet pad silently past portraits of landscapes and sober looking people in frilly dresses. My lips part and a soft tune escapes them. I couldn't place it if you asked, but it seems oddly familiar all the same. Turning into the kitchen, I flip on the light and head straight for the fridge. Storm was suppose to made some cookies after supper. They'd be cold, but nothing a little microwave wouldn't solve. After retrieving the cookies, I get myself a glass of milk. Can't have cookies if you don't have milk. It's a rule. And not any of that 2% stuff, or low fat. Milk isn't milk unless it's whole.   
  
Mmm...frothy glass, warm cookies. What else could a girl want? Perfect midnight snack.   
  
Of course these things don't ever last long. I inhale deeply, cookies, kitchen, cigarette smoke, and spicy cologne. Two out of four ain't bad. My slight tensing up has no doubt noted him that I know of his presence. But I'm almost willing to bed that if he didn't want me to know he was there, I wouldn't.   
  
A bare sound of feet hitting the floor before I hear that voice. I'm so used to tensing that I forget sometimes that we do go out, and I don't have to dread his presence anymore. "'ey chere."  
  
I feel him before I see or hear him. Feel his fingertips caress the robe lightly, and feel the soft warmth of his breath caress my cheek. He knows my limits and his, because he's pulled back and lounged in a kitchen chair before I can say anything. I'm suddenly not hungry, but thirsty, my mouth has gone dry. He has the tendency to do that to a girl. "Heya there Remy. Haven't see ya all day, whatcha been up to?"  
I lean against the table's edge and dip my head ever so slightly so that my hair falls over my shoulder and covers some of my face. I can practically feel his seductive red on black eyes penetrating through. Two can tease I guess. He doesn't move, and if I didn't know better, breathe. "Jus' makin' arrangements chere, ya know how dat is." His voice isn't above a hare's breath.  
  
"Arrangements? Foah what...mahgt Ah ask?" That had my curiosity peaked. I lifted my head, and tucked my hair behind my ear gently, eyes landing on him.  
  
His own red on black eyes seemed to glimmer just a bit, and a smile tugged at his lips. "Now if Remy told ya what it was, it wouldn't be a surprise, chere." He winked at me, and my knees went weak, but my outside resolve held.  
  
"Surprise? What are ya up to Swamp Rat?" My voice sounded affectionate even to me.  
  
He stood up in one fluid motion and moved over to me, getting within a butterfly kiss of my face. I had the urge to pull back, but I controlled it. Had to let him have something. I couldn't always block him out, even though that was what my first instinct was. His eyes, that look. It scared me. Not afraid for my life, scared. Butterflies in my stomach scared. He cared for me so much...but the question was, was I strong enough to care for him back? "How has dat powah control been comin' along, chere?" I knew he deliberately avoided the subject, but I let it go for now.   
  
I swallowed. It just wasn't right for a guy to make one feel so powerless, even though I had more power than most. I forced my voice to steady itself, even though I hadn't said a word. "Almost there." I pull away from him, or else I'd do something we'd both regret, even though he'd say he didn't until the day he died. Going back over to the counter where I set my milk and cookies down, I pick up the glass and take a healthy drink. I can feel even before I turn around that he's gone. I've failed him in some way and it hurts me. But I freeze up, he doesn't know how hard it is, to be afraid to love someone as much as I am afraid to love him.  
  
  
***  
  
Ya'll tell me how this is, and if I get the right kinda feedback, I may pursue this thing further. In between my busy life, of course. But ya'll don't really miss me. Anyway, reviews, reviews, reviews! 


	2. Failing

Disclaimer: No, I don't own or are making any money off of any of the Marvel characters. Period.  
  
Notes: This is my third attempt to finish a story. Be patient with me.  
  
Rating: Pg-13 ...just because.  
  
Notes on the story: You asked for it, so it's here. And in regard to the question about my last story that I haven't finished...stories rather, I don't know what happened to them, I just lost interest. Let's hope it doesn't happen with this one.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 2  
  
On the space ship Galaxia.  
  
I whirled around, already in the fighting stance that I had been taught so long ago. My heart was thudding in my ears, and my seemingly impended danger wasn't what worried me. It was Remy. What had happened, and why in the hell didn't he answer me?   
  
***  
  
Many years ago, in the mansion.  
  
I throw a pillow at Jean's face, and it hits her squarely in the jaw, my voice rings out in a musical laugh and I shake my head, the auburn and white tresses caressing the middle of my back. "He did not get ya that!"  
  
The other girl's laugh erupts shortly after mine, and she holds the pale purple pillow to her chest, knees curling up around it. "He did! And it didn't even fit!"  
  
Valentine's Day. Gotta love it. Jean was telling me her old stories of what Scott had gotten her. Apparently they had gotten into a huge fight and Jean had called him boring, so he went out and bought her edible underwear. Jean nearly passed out from laughing so hard. Good ol' Scotty blushed and rebounded with a handful of daisy's ...might as well stick to what he's good at.   
  
The only reason I'm being all social and buddy, buddy with Jeannie is that I need some kind of idea of what to get Remy. What do you get a guy that has everything? We've only been "officially" dating for about a year now, so what's enough? Gawd, I hate this stupid holiday.   
  
"What do ya think 'bout a necklace?"  
  
Jean wrinkles her nose, of course she's comparing it to what Scott would like, so I instantly see possibilities for the decision. "I don't know. What kind?"  
  
I curl up on my side of the couch, feeling my eyes go distant as I picture that gorgeous hunk 'a Cajun, tight fitting pants, a shirt open to expose the bronze expanse of his chest...whoah, this wasn't getting me anywhere. I blink a few times and shake my head, rolling my shoulders into a small shrug. "Ah don't know."  
  
Jean wrinkles her pouty lips and stands, adjusting her tiny sleeping shorts and white tank top. She winks at me. "You'll figure something out. But knowing Remy...you'll have something to compete with."   
  
That was my signal to go. Obviously I made the red haired beauty nervous. I was used to it. The only one who wasn't squeamish around me was Remy, and sometimes that wasn't always a good thing. I was getting control of my powers, the Professor said so, and I could feel it. They just were a little temperamental sometimes.   
I hop up, no hard feelings, right? My hands fall to my sides. I still wear the elbow length gloves, though the control in my hands is almost impeccable...old habits die hard, eh? The plush, green   
terrycloth robe that Remy got me for my birthday gets tied at the waist tightly. It falls to my ankles, but the sleeves are rolled up, so I'm not worried about any extra contact that might happen. Besides, from here it's to the kitchen for a snack, and then hopefully to bed. "Thanks Jeannie, yoah right, good night girl."  
  
I don't wait for her to reply, she's probably brushing her hair out or something, I just walk to the door and open it, quietly exiting.   
  
Cool, and empty, the hall looked perfect, like something out of a movie. It was so clean. I know Xavier hires maids to clean, but I never see them. Even all the pictures are straight. It's almost eerie. My socked feet pad silently past portraits of landscapes and sober looking people in frilly dresses. My lips part and a soft tune escapes them. I couldn't place it if you asked, but it seems oddly familiar all the same. Turning into the kitchen, I flip on the light and head straight for the fridge. Storm was suppose to made some cookies after supper. They'd be cold, but nothing a little microwave wouldn't solve. After retrieving the cookies, I get myself a glass of milk. Can't have cookies if you don't have milk. It's a rule. And not any of that 2% stuff, or low fat. Milk isn't milk unless it's whole.   
  
Mmm...frothy glass, warm cookies. What else could a girl want? Perfect midnight snack.   
  
Of course these things don't ever last long. I inhale deeply, cookies, kitchen, cigarette smoke, and spicy cologne. Two out of four ain't bad. My slight tensing up has no doubt noted him that I know of his presence. But I'm almost willing to bed that if he didn't want me to know he was there, I wouldn't.   
  
A bare sound of feet hitting the floor before I hear that voice. I'm so used to tensing that I forget sometimes that we do go out, and I don't have to dread his presence anymore. "'ey chere."  
  
I feel him before I see or hear him. Feel his fingertips caress the robe lightly, and feel the soft warmth of his breath caress my cheek. He knows my limits and his, because he's pulled back and lounged in a kitchen chair before I can say anything. I'm suddenly not hungry, but thirsty, my mouth has gone dry. He has the tendency to do that to a girl. "Heya there Remy. Haven't see ya all day, whatcha been up to?"  
I lean against the table's edge and dip my head ever so slightly so that my hair falls over my shoulder and covers some of my face. I can practically feel his seductive red on black eyes penetrating through. Two can tease I guess. He doesn't move, and if I didn't know better, breathe. "Jus' makin' arrangements chere, ya know how dat is." His voice isn't above a hare's breath.  
  
"Arrangements? Foah what...mahgt Ah ask?" That had my curiosity peaked. I lifted my head, and tucked my hair behind my ear gently, eyes landing on him.  
  
His own red on black eyes seemed to glimmer just a bit, and a smile tugged at his lips. "Now if Remy told ya what it was, it wouldn't be a surprise, chere." He winked at me, and my knees went weak, but my outside resolve held.  
  
"Surprise? What are ya up to Swamp Rat?" My voice sounded affectionate even to me.  
  
He stood up in one fluid motion and moved over to me, getting within a butterfly kiss of my face. I had the urge to pull back, but I controlled it. Had to let him have something. I couldn't always block him out, even though that was what my first instinct was. His eyes, that look. It scared me. Not afraid for my life, scared. Butterflies in my stomach scared. He cared for me so much...but the question was, was I strong enough to care for him back? "How has dat powah control been comin' along, chere?" I knew he deliberately avoided the subject, but I let it go for now.   
  
I swallowed. It just wasn't right for a guy to make one feel so powerless, even though I had more power than most. I forced my voice to steady itself, even though I hadn't said a word. "Almost there." I pull away from him, or else I'd do something we'd both regret, even though he'd say he didn't until the day he died. Going back over to the counter where I set my milk and cookies down, I pick up the glass and take a healthy drink. I can feel even before I turn around that he's gone. I've failed him in some way and it hurts me. But I freeze up, he doesn't know how hard it is, to be afraid to love someone as much as I am afraid to love him.  
  
  
***  
  
Ya'll tell me how this is, and if I get the right kinda feedback, I may pursue this thing further. In between my busy life, of course. But ya'll don't really miss me. Anyway, reviews, reviews, reviews! 


	3. A Night to Remember

Disclaimer: No, I don't own or are making any money off of any of the Marvel characters. Period.  
  
Notes: This is my third attempt to finish a story. Be patient with me.  
  
Rating: Pg-13 ...just because.  
  
Notes on the story: You asked for it, so it's here. And in regard to the question about my last story that I haven't finished...stories rather, I don't know what happened to them, I just lost interest. Let's hope it doesn't happen with this one.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Valentine's Day, a few years ago.  
  
I had everything planned out, it was going to be the perfect Valentine's Day. I had thought of something to get him, and I even picked out something different to wear.   
  
Anticipation filled my bones as I sat on the edge of my bed with the little jewelry box clenched tightly in my gloved hands.   
  
I had brushed my thick auburn hair back into a French twist, a large tuff of curls cascading down the middle of it, with the two white strips curled at the sides of my face. I wore no makeup, didn't feel like figuring the stuff out. The black leather skirt came about to my mid-thigh and rode a little too high when I sat down. But Remy had said he liked it once when we went window shopping. Oh, I can remember vividly a single strand of auburn hair falling in between his eyes as he lowered his face to me, Ah'd like ta see ya in somtin' like dat, chere.  
  
Anyway, the shirt was definitely something Jubilee would wear to one of her rock concerts, well, maybe a little more revealing for her tastes. I was wearing a lacy, green bra that could be seen, with basically a shimmery lighter green covering over it.  
  
I topped it all off with a pair of six inch stiletto's. Gorgeous shoes ever made. I never owned a pair and I always wanted to try some on. They were the ones that I could image my mother wearing. Not Mystique. My other mother, the one from long ago and far away, of the sound of laughter and a faint scent of perfume that lingers around me in the time between dreams and being awake.  
  
Anyway, everything all nice and fixed, I stood up and was about to give myself a quick once-over in the mirror, (I'm not usually that concerned about my appearance except when I'm not used to wearing something, then I get kind of nervous.) but there was a knock on my door. My eyes flicked towards it and I took a few steps closer, shook my head, pulled my shoulders back and quickly cleared the distance, the jewelry box clutched in my hand.  
  
I stuck on my best smile, and opened the door. Standing there, looking absolutely yummy was a certain Cajun. The smile that I had plastered on my lips softened into one of genuine happiness.   
  
He was wearing a pair of light khaki slacks, with a burgundy shirt that shone black in the light, and a matching jacket over it all. Not his usual trench coat, I was impressed. His hair was slicked back in the front, with a few strands of auburn falling down his face, and it was put in a ponytail in the back, the strands curling ever so slightly against his neck. He held a single blood red rose in his hand. His eyes must have lit on fire as soon as I came to the door. I hadn't really noticed them much, though, I was too busy looking at him. He took a step forward, and bent close enough to me so that I could feel his breath.   
  
"Happy Valentine's Day, chere." His breath made me dizzy, and I know I tried to take a step back, but his hands were resting on the barely there material of the shirt at my waist. And then, just as suddenly as he was there, he was gone, and standing about a foot away from me, the rose in my hand, and an extremely cocky smile on his lips.   
  
I just shot him a look like nothing had happened, brushed the white strands from my eyes, and walked out of the room.  
  
Most of the night went smoothly enough, we couldn't go out too far and stay out too late because much the entire team's dismay the Professor had planned an early training session that included everyone. Remy and I made the best of a bad situation, we took a picnic out into the backyard, by the newly constructed pond that consisted of expensive wine and fresh fruit.   
  
Once we were done with the delicacies, me snuggled in his arms and both of us lost in our own thoughts as our eyes swam with visions of the stars above. It was so peaceful, and I remember hearing not a sound.   
  
A smile came to my lips, and I sat up quickly, Remy didn't move. I reached over and grabbed the little jewelry box from it's spot on the blanket and almost sheepishly handed it to him. His eyes danced, since it was nearly pitch black outside, he wasn't wearing his sun glasses and his exquisite eyes were bared for everyone to see. The light from the candles played off of the black depths and made me want to grab his face in between my hands and kiss him. So strong was the feeling that I had to look down at my hands while he opened his gift.   
  
I didn't hear anything for a few moments, and when I looked back up, he was gone. It startled me so much that I blinked a few times, and was about to look behind me, when a pair of strong arms folded around me. I smiled, and even though I know he was being careful not to touch any of my bare skin, I was still weary, but to my own pride didn't show it. I felt his lips at my ear.   
  
"Rogue, chere, Remy love you wit all his heart, and jus' wonder if you love him too."  
  
The words were spoken so softly, and with such feeling that tears welled up in my eyes. It felt like a huge boulder had been lifted off my shoulders and that my heart was bursting with this feeling that I had never felt. I couldn't have been happier if this was out of a fairy tale, it was so perfect.  
  
This whole time I hadn't looked down at his hands, but they were holding something. Upon closer inspection, they held a little box. I held my breath, because the mere implication of a small jewelry box to a girl speaks volumes.   
  
"Will you do him da honor of becomin' his wife?"   
  
Nimble fingers opened up the box and inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever laid eyes on. It was also the most expensive ring. It was easily platinum, as silver just didn't shine like that. It had a cluster of smaller diamonds that sparkled around and set off a larger one. My breath caught in my throat, and tears welled up in my eyes. He took it out, and I held out my hand, glove and all, he slipped it on. It was a little tight with the silky fabric, so I knew without it it would be a perfect fit. I didn't realize it then, but inside it was engraved. To the only one who could steal my heart.  
  
Oh yeah, the necklace that I had gotten him was silver, a masculine chain that was as dainty as possible without loosing it's manliness. The charm was a small, silver key. Inscribed along it was You hold the key to my heart.   
  
That was the best day of my life. We had never touched in our lives, but somehow he managed to hold onto his love for me enough to want to be married to me. It made my mind go numb to try and comprehend how someone could love someone else so much.  
  
***  
  
Ok, I know this part doesn't have anything to do with the first part, but be patient, it will. I just wanted to establish some background on these folks before I tried to cram all this alternate universe down your throat. I love the input, and it keeps me motivated, I really think I can finish this one this time! :) 


	4. Miracle Worker

Disclaimer: No, I don't own or are making any money off of any of the Marvel characters. Period.  
  
Notes: Thank you so much for the reviews! Even though there aren't a lot of them, the ones that are there make me want to write more and more. I tried to get this thing up sooner, but I just got a babysitting job, and a 5 yr old takes a lot out of a person.   
  
Rating: Pg-13 ...just because.  
  
Notes on the story: Here's where it should start making some sense. I hope ya'll like it.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 4  
  
On the space ship Galaxia.  
  
  
"Remy! Are ya there? Answah me, dammit!" I can tell that I'm trying to sound tough, but it isn't working, as my voice quakes with my anxiety.  
  
From behind me, the audible whoosh of the airlock door, as someone is obviously entering.  
  
I whirl around, my hand going to my hip and drawing the laser gun that rests there in record time. I might very well be the one of the strongest alive, and invulnerable, but that doesn't matter much if someone has a bigger and badder gun than you. My legs slightly apart, the adrenaline starts pumping through my veins and I hold my breath.   
  
As soon as the door opens enough for me to see the face that houses it, I drop my weapon, green eyes turning to liquid fire as I glare daggers at my husband.   
  
"Remy! Ya scared me ta death, ya dirty swamp rat! Ah coulda shot ya, and then where would ya be?"   
  
His cocky smile is only rewarded with another dirty look. Of course I'm not going to let him know how worried I was, now isn't the time for that. "Many apologies mon cherie..."  
  
He winks at me, and proceeds to take off his Special Edition   
P-90 badass gun, his long cape flowing behind him.   
  
I roll my eyes and slide into the drivers seat, preparing the navigation systems to direct us back to Earth. "Ah take it tha negotiations went ta hell?"  
  
A few friendly beeps and whirrs are heard as the computer comprehends the instructions and I lean back in the seat. "Nah, de Seconds went ta hell, Ah'd hav' ta say de negotiations went jus' fine."  
  
The Seconds. An "affectionate" term the people of Earth have christened the few remaining aliens that tried to take over. Why? Because they are second to the people of Earth. I thought it was mighty catchy. Surprise, surprise that the aliens did not.  
  
I hear a few clanks as he takes off the luggage on his uniform before he sits down beside me. I feel his lips brush my cheek before the sound of enhanced rubber slides onto the metal of the seat. A tingle. I have controlled my powers, but there's always the tingle of implied power. It wants me to know it's still there, but it doesn't object further to being controlled.   
  
I steal a glance at him, still not used to seeing him without his usual uniform and trench coat. His eyes have this faraway look they get sometimes when he's thinking of the past. He still carries around a deck of cards, can't give up some habits. He doesn't wear the red and black type suit of old. It still has the same colors, only we've adapted to Hank's new formula for "super rubber" nearly indestructible, and uncomfortable as hell. It still has the tight, form-fitting outline, and cape on the back that could almost pass for a trench coat if you looked hard enough. Almost. The suits had a more Millennium, Post-End-of-the-War-Battle feel to them. Whatever that means, one of Jubilee's new words. Oh, and mustn't forget the shades. I think they make him look sexy as hell. Rimmed in silver with a kind of sleek appearance to them.   
  
Mine was the same yellow and green colors, with the same basic style as Remy's only designed for more wind resistance, and no cape. They had all sorts of hidden compartments and secret stuff that appealed to the whole team. Each and every one of them were different, set to the team members specific style and personality. Yup, Hank was bored for about a year. Now that that's done, he's working on some sort of space traveling machine. I am personally against it. I don't know why either, it just doesn't settle right with me.   
  
I lean my seat back and sigh, looking at the space scene with slitted eyes. It would be a good few hours before we reached Earth, and all that worrying made me tired. Just when I was lingering on that edge of sleep, fuzzy and warm...almost there, I heard a soft. "Psst." Grumbling some, and turned my head and opened my eyes.   
  
"Whatcha want Remy?" I quirked an eyebrow, already somewhat irritated with him.   
  
He smiles at me, dazzling by any woman's standards. Extending a gloved hand...fingers cut off of course, he beckons me closer with a hand that could work miracles or destruction.   
  
I smile despite myself. Not many women could resist Mr. Lebeau, and I wasn't one of them. Atleast not anymore. Lucky for me that whatever I'm feeling for him, the feeling is more than mutual. I get to my feet lazily, and saunter over to him with a growing smile. I rarely tried to show myself off. If you didn't like me for what I was, then you didn't like me. Oh well.   
  
He held his arms open, waiting for me, and I slipped into his lap with a contented sigh. After all this time, he still made me feel so safe. Strong arms gathered me closer to him, and I felt him relax. "Ah really am sorry foah scarin' ya chere." His lips brushed my neck and it produced a small sound from somewhere deep in my throat. I didn't answer him, I only curled up tighter, and closed my eyes. That's how we remained until we entered Earth's atmosphere.  
  
***  
  
I'm sorry this is so short, I just had to get this put out there or I would never get it done. Times are slow, but atleast I've got an idea of where this is going as opposed to not knowing at all, which was the main problem of me not getting the others done. Enjoy. 


	5. Discoveries

Disclaimer: Nope, no money here.  
  
Notes: Yup, enough boredom has actually inspired creative-ness!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
***  
  
Chapter 5  
  
We entered Earth's atmosphere about 5:46pm, second day of November. Let's dwell on a few details about the place we call home. First of all, The Battle wasn't your typical battle. Our powers were hardly used at all, except to dodge. The Seconds had shields against most of the worst of us, unless you got really close to them, then they were up to physical defense. That's why we won the war. When push came to shove, they couldn't beat our physical prowess.   
  
The initial battle tore up the ozone layer. Seriously. It made the once clear blue sky streaked with blood red. I have no clue how, ask Hank for that one. So now, the air is tainted, in more ways than one. Acid storms are quiet frequent and the actual air is frigid. No more nighttime rides for Rogue. That's what I missed the most.   
  
What we live in...you're not going to believe this, are bubbles. Seriously, they look like huge bubbles caught on the surface of a lake, the ones that haven't popped yet. There are five of them. That's all that's left. Canada, the US and all that ...one. South America...two. ALL of Asia and Europe, including Japan and the Middle East, three. Africa...four. Australia...five. There are monitored entrances and exits so no Seconds get into our perimeters. There are no beaches, or sunsets ...as everything seen through the bubble is horribly distorted ...there are no parks, or trees, food is synthetic and air is controlled like a huge air-conditioner. Water is gathered from the seas, where it is put through tons of strenuous tests and purifying procedures before used for drinking. We don't have showers, Hank developed a "germ-purifying" ...not the technical term by the way, system for water conservation. It still doesn't beat a nice, hot shower, but we've learned to deal. Most of everything is solar. Basically because the sun's rays were enhanced and are well enough sufficient to power us through nights, and even some solar eclipses.   
  
One odd thing about the Seconds, is that they are shells. Almost literally. They have no brain, blood, or bones. They can look like us, or talk like us, but they can't pass an X-ray. That's what we have at every checkpoint. No one can quiet figure out how they function. We believe there has to be some kind of central head controlling them. One thing good about that, is when you blow them up, they make a satisfying popping sound, complete with about 8 quarts of lovely clear goo that resembles the best Hollywood snot.   
  
  
  
I wake up with a start as the computer's droned out voice...sounding exactly like Xavier...introduces us to Earth's atmosphere. My sudden movement makes Remy wake up. The only reason I know is because his body tenses up, his sudden instinct is to pretend to stay asleep, but once he realizes he's not in any danger, he relaxes. His arms had surprisingly stayed around me the entire time, he gives me a brief squeeze, before letting me up. I plant a kiss on his cheek and stride smoothly over to the control panels, taking the ship off auto-pilot to glide her into the port, which is basically like a huge garage that sucks all the air out, and then fills with air again once we are inside. Our ship was named ...affectionately Dawning Summers. The last part is pretty obvious, but the first part pertains to our new beginning in this lifestyle that none of us chose.   
  
Remy comes up behind me, sliding his arms around my waist just as we land. "Ya know, chere, you incredibly sexy when ya operate da heavy machinery." He plants a soft kiss on my neck, before pulling back and starting to gather our stuff together. We had been on this blasted thing for 6 months now. We were both ready to be on Earth for a little while, even if it wasn't the same.  
  
The hatch lowered, and we stepped out, with a pack on both of our backs. We traveled lightly. Going through the door to the main room, we were greeted by a loud reception from all of our friends. Everyone was standing around, anticipating our arrival until we entered, then we were crowded around.   
  
First was Jubilation Lee. She was older, and taller, even though she hadn't filled out very much. She was lithe and built like a gymnast with very few curves. She still wore her hair in the same short style, only she lost the earrings and the long yellow jacket. She did retain a few of the colored bracelets, and her suit was yellow. She was a quiet girl now, more solemn. Probably the one who changed the most emotionally. "Heya guys, how'd it go?" She embraced each of us, eyes lingering on Remy for the report.   
  
"We blew dos sucka's raght outta da sky." There were a few mingled reactions from various teammates.   
  
Jubilee smiled wider and nodded. "Good job guys!" Showing more enthusiasm in that statement than I have seen her encompass in a while.   
  
Storm had her turn with us next. The exotic African beauty, with the mane of platinum hair had changed very little. There were a few more wrinkles on her near flawless face, and those startling blue eyes were clouded over more often than not. "I am glad for your safe return, my friends. But do you think that conclusion was the best one for your journey? You were sent there to make a peaceful negotiation."  
  
"Now 'Ro, ya've see these things at work. Ya know what they're capable of. I'm sure if the Cajun felt destroyin' 'em was the best way ta go, then that's all we need ta know." The stocky Canadian looked exactly the same. His healing factor kept him from changing at all.   
  
Hank had probably changed the most out of everyone. His blue fur was salted with gray and his large hands shook a little more as he peered under a microscope, or turned a page in his favorite book. It's not that he was getting old. It seems the change to Earth had affected him most directly. Oddly enough, there is no explanation for his rapid aging. "I believe we should let our comrades explain."  
  
I was most interested as well, Remy had left out any details. The only thing I had seen was the ship blowing the proverbial sky high.   
  
Remy breaks up our little get together by walking through everyone, and plopping down in the first chair he came to. A heavy shrug of those broad shoulders, and he rubbed his eyes with a free hand. "Gambit was tryin' ta made de peaceful talks, said everyt'ing de Professer discussed wit' him. Den, outta de blue, dey started shootin' at Gambit. Dey made me leave my weapons on my odder ship, so Ah charged dere ship, an' high tailed it outta here."  
  
He was lying. I could tell. I was surprised, as long as the rest of the team had been around him that they couldn't tell. It was so obvious! Just look at how he rubbed his leg, an old battle injury. He never did that. But the dead give away, was when he flicked his eye towards me. They said something. One of those "I'll tell ya later" type of deals.   
  
The team accepted it, a mingled response, the words I didn't really concentrate on as I made my way to one of the chairs as well. As I passed by Remy, his snaked his arms out and pulled me to him, making me plop down in his lap. I gratefully curled there, closing my eyes, knowing he was up to more than wanting a little down time with me.   
  
Soon, just as I expected, I felt his warm breath against my ear, words forming there. "Dat isn't de reason Ah blew up de ship."  
  
I nodded. See? He can't hide anything from me anymore.   
  
"Tell ya 'bout it later, chere." He gave a loud "smack" to my ear which made me dart up, recoiling from him. He laughed, getting up and heading to our bedroom. He had the oddest sense of humor.   
  
I sat there, in the air, legs crossed indian-style just thinking. What reason would he have for hiding some kind of information from the other X-men? Well, I guess I'd find out soon enough, but damned if I didn't hate it when he played all secretive from me.   
  
"X-Men, join me in the conference room. There is something I have to tell you. Oh, and Welcome Back Rogue, Remy. Good job." That came over the loudspeaker nearly directly above my head. That was about as excited for "The Cause" as Charles Xavier ever got now. It was hard to keep his spirits up after his No. 1 Ace bit the dust. God Rest His Soul.   
  
I straightened my legs, and flew the rest of the way to the "conference room." He decided to change things. If it was a crisis, it was the "Danger Room" if it was just to talk, it was the "conference room." There rarely were any dangers anymore, a breach in security or protocol was the worst of it. Alien invasions ended the call for "Danger Room."   
  
This was defiantly not how it used to be. I was second in the room. Remy, first. Now I know how Scott and Jean felt. They had to be the leaders. Imagine what the rest of the team would have started thinking if they had just decided to show up last. Morale was low enough in our people for us to start acting like they did. One, by one, the X-Men filed in, with Jean Grey being last. Once again, things have defiantly changed. No, wait, things really have been screwed over. Professor Xavier was last. I wasn't the only one who noticed it. Remy looked at me about the same time that I shot him a look. This was getting out of hand. But how to fix it? What would Scott do would be the more important question, and why did Remy and I seem to be the only ones who noticed it? I had a personal theory, but it was awfully romantic and didn't belong in these times. We were in love. The world stopped for us. It was easier to see what was wrong and what needed to be changed for the simple fact that our love for each other has kept us young. Told ya.   
  
While I was spacing off, the Professor had begun his "introductions" and was just now beginning what he called us in here for. For some reason, he looked twice as solemn as he usually did...and there was something else. His eyes, they sparkled. I could tell that he was trying to hide something. Prof. ...excited? Since when. That perked my interest and I started to listen more intently.  
  
"X-Men." He seemed at a loss for words, he bowed his shining head, closing his eyes a moment as though trying to gather his thoughts. Instantly, that seemed to have an impact on everyone in the room. They all stood up a little straighter, they're eyes got a bit more focused. Even Jean, who had lost her eyes, seemed to sense what was going on. "X-Men...something I could have never anticipated has occurred." Another pause. "First, let me begin by telling you that under the diligent effort of Dr. McCoy, we now have a machine that can defy the very essence of time. He has perfected it, however with it, comes grave responsibility. This responsibility has given you a new purpose X-Men. A new mission in life. This is what I wish to reveal to you today. But I am not even near able to convey your purpose as good as I should be able to. Let me just show you." Turning his craft around to the doorway that he came from, he beckons a figure that I don't think anyone had noticed. Not even Logan. Coming into the light, our jaws drop. Everyone was stunned into silence, and flicking my eyes towards the Prof, a satisfied smirk came to his lips. That cocky bastard sure does know how to keep a secret. Now someone has some explaining to do.   
  
***  
  
Ta Da! I bet no one thought I would ever continue it! Now, before you get your pitch-forks and spears, I need some reviews. No, I'm only partly being selfish, but mainly, I want to know what ya'll think of the dialog between Rogue, Remy, and the rest of the team when they first arrive. Personally, I think it sucks. But in order to finish the chapter, I had to get through that. So! Now, with your mission in life firmly grasped, go! Click that button. You know you want to. 


End file.
